Daughters of the Deep: A H2O Adventure
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: Set between H2O: Just Add Water, and Mako Mermaids. Casey, and Flora learn of there past while having a lot of fishy situations as they search for there mother.
1. Rebirth

H2O, and Mako Mermaids belong to its respectful owner. Casey,Flora,Jenna, and Amphirite belong to me.

The sun began to rise on the golden coast as Casey began to wake up hearing her alarm clock going off, and sat up turning it off. "Well a happy birthday for me, and Flora." She got out of bed, and grabbed her bathing suit while trying not to wake Flora her twin sister up by accident as she left the room, and change into her bathing suit for her morning swim. She walk downstairs seeing her mother Jenna making breakfast for Casey, and Flora.

"Hi Casey happy birthday." Jenna said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Thanks mom so what are we having for breakfast?" Casey asked as she put her towel on the chair. "Chocolate chip pancakes for you, and strawberry pancakes for Flora." Jenna said to Casey as she explain there birthday breakfast.

"Well i'm going to head in the pool till breakfast is ready." Casey said to Jenna as she grabbed her towel, and headed outside. She put her towel on a chair, and took a deep breath, and dove into the pool. Flora then woke up stretching, and got out of bed headed to the bathroom to wash her face. Casey continue to swim as she reach the surface after staying underwater.

"Well I guess I should get insi-" Before she could finish she started to see bubbles spreading around her till it vanish. Casey notice her bathing suit gone replace by a orange scale bra, and her legs became a orange tail. Casey began to panic as she got out of the pool seeing her tail. "What the heck?" Casey asked herself seeing her tail. Flora went to the sink, and turn on the sink as she wash her face. She started to see bubbles covering her till they were gone as she lost her balance, and fell on the floor.

"Ow" Flora said after falling on the floor till she saw her tail. "Whoa what happen?" Flora asked as she saw her tail, and bra. "Casey,Flora breakfast." Jenna yelled as the twins grabbed there towels, and try to dry thereselves. Luckily the liquid cover there entire bodies till they were normal again. Casey got up as she walk in the house, and Flora got out of the bathroom.

"Hang on mom let me go change first, and need to talk to Flora a bit." Casey said taking Flora to there bedroom. "Did something happen to you when you touch the water?" Casey asked as Flora. "Yeah wait it happen to you too?" Flora asked as Casey nodded, and change. "I don't know whats going on but we need to find out why." Casey said as Flora agreed, and headed downstairs.

"Hey mom Flora, and I are going to the library then the beach." Casey said as they ate there pancakes. "Ok just get back before dinner. I'm making your favorite dishes." Jenna said as Casey, and Flora nodded. After eating Flora change, and they left the house going to the library to get info of what happen this morning. "Hey I found something." Flora said quietly to Casey as she showed her the book about mermaids.

"Mermaids often fall in love with a male human was able to bear children mixed as both human, and mermaid. So were half human half mermaids?" Casey asked Flora. "I guess we are." Flora said as they left the library, and headed to the beach. "So if were half mermaids does that mean mom isn't human?" Casey sked as Flora shrugged. "If she was we would have saw her turn when she was washing the dishes." Flora said to Casey as they walked.

"Good point oh whats this?" Casey asked seeing two golden bracelets with two jewels etched with there names on them. "Wow wonder who got this for us?" Flora asked as she puts on the bracelet with her name on it along with Casey. "Well what now." Casey asked as Flora sees Mako Island.

"Wanna swim to Mako Island?" Flora asked as she, and Casey head to the shore, and held there hands as the water touch there feet, and turn them to mermaids again. "Oof" Casey said as they fell in the water. "Lets get going." Flora said as they swam to Mako Island. Casey found a strange cave under the island getting Flora to see it. They enter the cave, and surface up to a pool.

"Wow this is so cool." Casey said as she looked up seeing the hole at the top. "Lets keep this as our secret pool." Flora said as Casey nodded, and they swam back to the beach, and let the sun dry there tails to regain there legs. "Wanna head to Café Lagoon for lunch?" Casey asked as they got up. "Your buying this time." Flora said as they walk away. Unknown to them a beautiful mermaid was secretly watching them as she smile with tears in her eyes, and went back in the water swimming away.

Please fav,follow, and review.


	2. Powers

Chapter 2 - Powers

Its been a week since they discovered there mermaid side on there birthday. Casey, and Flora swam up in the moon pool of Mako Island as they rest there tails. "So lets see we got tails, and were half mermaids." Casey said as Flora looks at her. "and our real mother is a mermaid. I wonder if would ever find her?" Flora asked as Casey looks at her.

"I hope so Flora. I hope so. Wanna head to Café Lagoon?" Casey asked seeing Flora's face lighten up. "Heck yeah last one there is a rotten seaweed." Flora, and Casey went under, and swam back to shore really fast were no one could see them. Once they got there they grabbed there towels, and dry thereselves regaining there legs, and clothes.

They ran to Café Lagoon, and found a seat for the both of them. "Hey Casey,Flora." A guy name Ben said who is a close friend of them as they grew up together. "Hey Ben." They said together as he sat down. "Hows life?" Ben asked. "Um its good." Casey said as Flora nodded while a waitress tripped causing water to drop on Flora, and Casey.

"Will be right back." Casey said, and they ran to the bathroom, and lock the door as they transform, and fell. "Great what now?" Casey asked as she look at her tail. "Well avoid water, and dry ourselves. There has to be a way to dry ourselves without towels." Flora asked as Casey try to think as her hand became a fist since she thinks with a fist, and her tail begin to steam.

"Casey check that out." Flora pointed out as Casey saw her tail become legs again. "We have powers too?" Flora asked as Casey does the same thing to Flora's tail. "Wonder what my power is?" Flora asked as she turn on the water a little, and try to steam it only for the water to freeze. "I could freeze water." Flora said looking surprised. "We should get back before Ben leaves." Casey said as they left the bathroom.

June 20 1987 - Princess Amphirite was swimming through the ocean depth as she collects coral, and pearls to place in her hair. "Hey Amphirite." A good friend of hers name Marina said swimming up to her. "Hey Marina wassup?" Amphirite asked as she place them on her hair.

"Not much your excited for the full moon were we are able to be on the surface?" Marina asked as Amphirite nodded. "You know it that's why i'm getting ready for tonight." Amphirite said happily as she finished. "Lets get going." Marina said as the full moon began to rise.

"Its nice to be out of the water for a while Amphirite said as she look around, and saw a human near the shore that she quietly left the group, and swam there to see him. The man notice her, and be polite. "Hi there I'm Amphirite." She said as she smile feeling her heartbeating fast.


	3. Eternal Love part 1

Chapter 3

Eternal Love part 1

The first day back to school has finally came for Casey & Flora. They quickly got ready for school while dealing with tails in there bathtubs. They finally got ready, and grab a short bite to eat, and left the house.

"Can't believe summer ended, and school has to come back." Casey said as they both walk to Bellrose High School much to Casey's annoyance of school. She never like school much, and wish it was summer every day.

"Oh come on Case it won't be that bad we still have 3 more years till were finally done with school." Flora said to her sister as they continue to walk to school.

"Speaking of that we can't expose our mermaid forms in public Flora or well be busted, and taken away." Casey whispered to Flora as they got to Bellrose High, and went to the office to pick up there sophomore class schedules, and locker numbers.

"Well well well if it isn't the Bonnett sisters." A popular girl name Christene said to Casey, and Flora who had been there hateful rival since preschool.

"Its Bennett not Bonnett." Casey said in annoyance of Christene's insults to them.

"Well Flower you better not get in my way for the talent show because I always win, and you know it." Christene said taunting at Flora for the talent show tonight that both Christene, and Flora registered for.

"Wanna bet?" Flora said to put down Christene that made her walk the other way in anger.

"Touche Flora." Casey said to Flora surprised that Christene was put down like that from those words.

"Well miss popular isn't going to get in my way." Flora said putting her stuff in her locker.

"This is locker 738 right?" A guy said that got Flora's attention that her heart skip a beat seeing him.

"Um yes i'm Flora this is my sister Casey." Flora said to the new guy.

"I'm Cody Devin." Cody said to Flora smiling a bit seeing her beautiful face that it made Flora blush a bit as the bell rang.

"Oh gotta go." Casey said dragging Flora to there class knowing that Flora has fallen in love.

"Flora did you just fall in love with him?" Casey asked becoming protective of Flora.

"I couldn't resist he is just too handsome." Flora said due to her falling for Cody much to Casey's dismay.

"Lets just deal with the rest of the day, and well talk about it at Mako." Casey said to Flora as the rest of the day gone by like always, and once they put there school stuff in there room they went to the beach, and swam to the moon pool at Mako Island.

"Can't believe you found love Flora. How is he going to take the fact that your half mermaid, and he is human?" Casey asked having mix feelings about this.

"I'll tell him the truth, and be honest to him about it." Flora said as they look up at the sky seeing the sunsetting color.

"We should head back before we get scolded plus you have a talent show tonight." Casey said as they both swam out of the moon pool, and as they swam they saw another one like them, and the person turn around seeing Flora, and Casey that Casey, and Flora look shock seeing the merman, and realizing is Cody.

To be continue


End file.
